


Come Morning

by annatorverse



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Lesbian Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatorverse/pseuds/annatorverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here, kitten, and let’s go on with that kiss, shall we?”</p>
<p>After dancing around each other, Olivia and Liv finally become lovers. Taking place early in Season 4, in the alternate universe, some time before Olivia starts remembering the existence of Peter.<br/>An O2 fanfic in which overpowering carnal desire (and I promise there’s smut coming!) turns into the power of beautiful of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, almost finished but not quite.

 

What was it that had woken her up so early? Olivia wondered, as she sluggishly opened her eyes to a room washed in the grayish light of predawn. This was her bed, undoubtedly, but she wasn’t so sure the bedroom was her own. It felt familiar and yet something was off, she couldn’t say what exactly. Was she still dreaming? And why did her body feel so deliciously limp and warm? How unusual, the FBI agent mused, for it was not quite her style to feel like loafing in bed after waking up. And there was something else she could detect on the far edge of her awareness. A faint smell, was it? For a dim moment, she remained at a loss to understand what was happening to her, enjoying the feeling nonetheless. And then it literally dawned on her: her mind was still blurry with endorphins and she was basking in the afterglow of what had happened only— _Oh my God!_

A sudden rush of sensations and thoughts spurred by panting flashes of memory made Olivia come fully to her senses at last, and now she knew what had awakened her. There was another woman’s body nestling against her naked back! Yes, that was it, she registered with increasing precision and delight—the soft pressure, on her buttocks and shoulder blades, of equally naked hips and breasts, their curves fitting hers so perfectly that they seemed to have been made for the sole purpose of blending with her. _Another_ woman? It rather was as if her body was wrapped into itself, as if her own nipples where brushing softly against her upper back with each of her own breaths, while a second heart beat in unison with hers. This explained why she had not felt anything more definite at first, other than a general sensation of well-being. But after all, Livvy was nothing but another version of herself, wasn’t she?

So, it had finally happened—Olivia and her Alternate had become lovers! Livvy was right now sharing her bed, cuddling warm and _very_ nude against her, the soft breath coming through her parted lips making the back of Olivia’s neck bristle with goose bumps. And that tangy fragrance, which she had subconsciously perceived only a minute ago, was still floating in the air because last night, the sweat on their skins had mingled as passionately as their limbs had tangled, mouths had kissed, fingers had probed and tongues had licked. Other fluids had flowed and run together, too, Olivia could not help remembering now, her heart racing and her whole body tingling.

She had wanted it so hard to happen during these first weeks of their working together, despite her pretense of the contrary. It had been taxing on her nerves, because Liv was supposed to be the flirty one, while she should remain the focused, no-nonsense agent she had always been. She had had no choice but to keep her true feelings secret, conforming with the buttoned-up character she had made herself impersonate for so long. For in truth, even though she rarely displayed her emotions, Olivia had never been that uptight woman. And now, this sassy double of herself had irrupted into her life, and the simple act of breathing was becoming more painful every day in that strict jacket of hers which she would have very much wanted Liv to tear off her slow-burning body. How could she make her Doppelganger understand that she felt irresistibly attracted to her, with a violently carnal pull she had never experienced before with anyone else? And where did all that urge come from? Was it the Han Solo in her who, so used to being on her own, was fascinated by the possibility of having a relationship with _herself_? Or was it more simply because Liv was so casually sexy _all_  the time, in a natural way she herself had never managed to be? Like that time when she had told Olivia to “ride with her” with a bossy tone and a swagger and a half pout and a lustful shine in her eyes that had combined to suggest something very different than driving a Fringe Division car to track down a killer on the loose. Or maybe, as Olivia had several times fantasized since, she meant _both_ kinds of ride at the same time! After that, it had become harder and harder for her not to picture the two of them making out in a car—and of course their job didn’t help, which supposed they were always teaming together to ride in one of those damn big black SUVs, with spacious backseats on which she would have willingly hurried out of her jacket, shirt and pants, and the rest, had Liv but given her the slightest hint she actually fancied her.

And now it had happened. Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia could see her black shirt tossed in a hasty heap on the floor, screaming it had! She smiled and, wanting to make sure she was not dreaming all this up, she turned around ever so gently, careful not to wake up a still soundly sleeping Liv. Yep, that was it. It was _her_ , all right. Her Alternate self was sharing her bed! A dream come true. Lying on her side, Olivia remained a few inches away from her lover, leaving a warm space of desire between them as her eyes devoured Liv’s face. And just as her fingers were about to thread lovingly through the luscious red hair framing that face, the dream opened her big beautiful green eyes, wide awake and sparkling all at once, to stare back into Olivia’s own emerald lakes.

“Hey!” said Liv’s deep lilting voice, a single word that was enough to melt Olivia’s insides. But before she could say anything, Liv’s lips were already brushing softly against hers; next, she was nibbling at the soft spot on her plump lower lip, and soon the tip of her tongue was darting into Olivia’s mouth which, unable to resist, had already parted expectantly. Olivia moaned into Liv’s mouth before reciprocating the kiss, more and more fervently as the battle of their tongues intensified. Their first good morning kiss. Now made even more avid by the slow undulation of their hips allowing other hungry lips to greet wordlessly under the thin bed sheets.

Olivia was loath not to lose herself in an embrace which a few hours of sleep seemed to have hardly interrupted, but the tiny part of her mind that was not already whimpering needed to make sense of what was happening before the situation got totally out of hand. “I could’ve sworn you were asleep!” she whispered at the corner of Liv’s mouth after pulling back reluctantly. She noticed how they were both panting lightly in perfect sync. Was Livvy aware of the beauty of that intimate connection, too? Olivia reached out tenderly to wipe a tiny bead of perspiration on Liv’s upper lip with a thumb which Liv was quick to trap in her mouth. She sucked gently on it and rolled her tongue around its sensitive pulp, causing Olivia to feel sparks of blue pleasure coursing directly to her brain.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked, not even knowing how she had managed to articulate that simple question properly.

“I heard you open your eyes, they’re so big!” Liv quipped, before adding a little more seriously, “I saw the light change in the room when you opened them, and turn a gorgeous green.”

Although they shared the exact same physical features, this woman was still much of a mystery to Olivia, who now looked at Liv in wonder.

Her surprise must have shown, because it was Liv’s turn to smile. “No, that’s not true,” she admitted. “But I think I did wake up right when you did. I felt you shift slightly and—”, she paused while her gaze deepened significantly and she clasped Olivia in her arms, “—who could resist the wiggle of that ass!” she teased, her hands now sliding down Olivia’s back to cup her buttocks. Applying a slow and firm pressure, her fingernails digging deliciously into these perfect curves, she brought her lover’s pelvis back against hers, and as soon as they touched she started rubbing her close-cropped bush against Olivia’s, not ceasing for one second to look straight into her eyes. Olivia moaned, more than ready to lose herself again. Who cared about how and when one woke up! But one thing was certainly not a mystery, she barely had the time to think before her brain shut down completely—Livvy was a living fire, exactly the sex storm she had so many times imagined ravishing her body. Which she was about to do all over again.

“Come here, kitten” Liv purred suggestively with this cute little crinkle of her nose that Olivia thought irresistible. “And let’s go on with that kiss, shall we?”

As Liv’s tongue once again found its easy way into Olivia’s eager mouth, so did her right hand travel smoothly around her hip to seek her treasure between Olivia’s legs. Olivia closed her eyes and instinctively rolled onto her back to give Liv better access, spreading her thighs open. Liv swiftly accompanied her movement, rolling over and up to kneel next to her while managing somehow to keep their lips crushed together, their tongues now wildly tangling in a kiss whose passion Olivia would not have thought possible. But the redhead broke it without warning and stopped touching her altogether, causing the blonde to open her eyes abruptly, shocked and whimpering from the loss.

“Ung, Livvy… please—don’t—don’t stop!” she panted. She so badly needed those hands on her body, those lips on her mouth.

“Let me have it my way, baby,” Liv pleaded, biting her lower lip in the sexiest possible way. “After what _you_ did to me last night, let me give you all the pleasure you deserve.”

Now hovering over Olivia’s desperately arching body, Liv started her ministration with the uncanny skill of some ancient love priestess. Still kneeling at her right side on the mattress, and her hands still not touching her, she bent ceremoniously and trailed fluttering kisses down Olivia’s neck, then nibbled across her collarbone, leaving love marks that threatened to send Olivia over the edge too soon. Changing gear, she languidly licked a broad stripe down to her heaving breasts, but she stopped just above one nipple and made an excruciating pause. Then she planted her two hands firmly on either side of Olivia’s head and deliberately lifted her right leg to sit astraddle Olivia’s middle. When she felt Liv’s hot core pressing against her belly, Olivia lost all sanity. She suddenly reached out and clasped her extended arms around Liv’s back, squirming to try and force her down to her face while her hips bucked up greedily to meet hers.

But Liv rode her lovely foal like a practiced horseman and the grip of her thighs tamed her easily. “There, baby,” she said in a cool voice which put an end to Olivia’s attempt. “Just look at me, now,” she added in a husky tone, her voice catching slightly as she, too, began to feel excited by her own play. Olivia joined the mood: she lifted her arms to her head and indolently stroked her golden waterfalls of hair as she peered straight into the depths of Liv’s eyes, holding her gaze with a daring look. Liv sat very straight for a moment and took some time to fondle her own breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers. She cocked a mischievous eyebrow while feasting on her baby’s now begging eyes, the perfect curve of her mouth and the mirrored fullness of her deeply heaving chest.

_God you are beautiful!_ they both thought at exactly the same time.

Liv shifted down to straddle Olivia’s blond bush. Then she unhurriedly bent forward a little and parted her lips to let her drool thread down and coat Olivia’s right nipple; she lowered her head and unfurled her liquid tongue to twirl and twirl around the hardening little button. Olivia’s hands instantly gripped the bed head; her throaty groan and shivering skin made Liv smirk at her own skillfulness, prompting her to suck voraciously on this now fully aroused pebble of pink flesh. Then she repeated the same ritual on the other breast, this time ending her caress by wrapping her velvety lips fully around the areola like a suckling infant. All this while, Olivia lay helplessly pinned to the bed, her arms thrown up in total surrender above her head tossing about on the pillow. Stretched out and arching, she looked like a sacrificial offering slowly killed by an overdose of bliss. She felt as if her whole body was reduced to just two exquisite points of pleasure—her nipples and the patch of skin just below her navel, all slick and glazed by a warm wetness now that Liv had begun rolling her hips.

The rush was overpowering and Olivia must have briefly blacked out because the next thing she knew, it surged ten times stronger: apparently without transition, Liv’s lips and tongue were now busy down below sucking and licking another pebble of pink flesh! Olivia was so high that her body didn’t seem to belong to her any more, swallowed whole by her lover’s mouth, laved in her lavishly flowing spit. And during all that time, Liv had not even once touched her with her hands, but just then she finally did and— _Oh god! Holy fuck!_ Olivia wanted to scream when she felt Liv’s fingers (two? three? more? she was too far gone to know) slide slow into her and curl deep inside her to join the pleasure dance. But her throat was already letting out an ecstatic roar, and all she could do was to sit up frenziedly and grab the back of Liv’s head while she crashed again and again and again, coming undone as she never had before.

 

***

 

“You know what?” Liv said vivaciously, “I think nothing could do me more good now than a long hot shower!” And she was already up, tearing the sheets off the bed to wrap herself in them, a move which—much to her delight—left a slightly shocked Olivia momentarily shivering on the bed.

From the very first, Liv had felt an irresistible urge to tease her Alternate, for the sheer pleasure of seeing her flustered. The truth was that upset Olivia was beyond beautiful. The way her whole body would tense up every time she was frustrated—her back arching a little, causing her breasts to press against the fabric of her shirts just below that second button, her head bending down ever so slightly so that the muscles of her gorgeous neck would be set in relief and her blond ponytail would hang at a sexier angle, if that was possible—made her so much more desirable. And Liv loved to desire. The rush she got from anticipating sexual fulfillment always made her wet, she did not fear to admit. But gosh, this woman! this—other, more restrained version of herself was something else entirely. Never before had Liv thought that someone, man or woman (and she had tried them both), could be so hot as Olivia, and the fact that she did not seem to know how appetizing she was added to Liv’s lust for her. She had immediately wanted her. But she had just as immediately wanted to prolong her own desire by making herself desired, too. Which, she somewhat smugly thought, should not be a problem: all she had to do was to play it a little more subtly than usual, feigning to ignore the FBI agent’s sustained stares (not all of them quite pure, she noticed) and trying to cut short her repeated attempts at prolonging any physical contact between them—which was a little more tricky because the tingling felt so good.

They would be working a case and Olivia’s hand would brush against hers as she pointed to a detail in the files they were reviewing; her fingers then lingered a little longer than normally expected and, as she withdrew her hand, she trailed it along Liv’s wrist; or, when Liv covered Olivia’s hand with her own and casually left it there, Olivia would not move but she ostensibly held her breath while her cheeks flushed a deep pink. Liv had even stroked the back of her hand with her thumb once, leaning over Olivia’s shoulder as she stood behind the back of her chair talking to her, and Olivia had just remained sitting there, very erect and silent. But Liv could see the pulsing point in her neck racing madly and she had almost bent further to kiss this enticing throb. That had been a close call, really! She felt so hot—both for almost blowing her cover and from the excitement coursing through her blood—that she had to excuse herself, rushing out of the room to find some privacy in the Fringe Division building and do to herself what she so yearned Olivia would do to her. _Who is winning this game?_ she had wondered, coming out all flushed of the maintenance closet where the feral intensity of her quickly earned solitary pleasure had made her realize she now needed Olivia in her bed as badly as Olivia probably craved for that to happen. So much for the kick she got out of merely coveting that baby! The urge was becoming embarrassing—actually, she had never gone that far on the workplace—and she felt her Doppelganger deserved to be relieved, too. That’s how last night had finally happened. And what a night it had been!

Liv had invited Olivia over to her place after a hard day’s work, suggesting they could have a quick dinner together. That might give them a fresh insight into the case they were trying to solve, she had lamely tried to explain with a tremor in her voice. But she instantly knew that either this, or the way she was looking at Olivia, betrayed her because Olivia saw right through her—if the glistening eyes she devoured her with was any sign of how aroused she was by the invitation, the evening promised to be quite something, Liv thought. They kept silent during the short ride in her car, but the air between them was so thick with desire that every gesture was already a caress, and every sigh a moan. Liv was already anticipating how she would help Olivia get rid of her natural restraint once the pretext of this “quick dinner” was over.

As it turned out, they never even got as far as to order anything to eat, so eager was Olivia to feast on another kind of food. She literally pounced on Liv like a tigress the minute they stepped into the apartment, taking her by complete surprise when she pinned her against the wall by the front door and ripped open her leather jacket. The next second, her lips were grinding against Liv’s breathless mouth and her hands fluttering all over her body. _This wasn’t what—_

“Whoa! Agent Dunham—” Liv managed to exclaim as she disentangled herself from Olivia’s crazy assault, swiftly turning the tables to trap _her_ against the wall “—I thought we were supposed to have dinner and do some work!” she smirked in a mock-offended tone. Olivia stood aghast, lips parted in a mixture of pure want and shock at what she had just done. Liv stepped back a little and gave her a look of disdainful desire, her upper lip curling slightly but her eyes smoldering.

“But I thought—” Olivia gasped. “Oh Liv! I just can’t hold it any more please I need you right now I want to do you that’s all I’ve been able to think about for days please,” she blurted out all in one go.

Seeing her ashamed to scream out her lust so bluntly and tremendously aroused at the same time, Liv could barely hold the urge to tear all the clothes off her at once—especially that tight black shirt she was wearing today and which had always been Liv’s favorite, setting off her blonde hair. But she composed herself and came back slowly toward Olivia. She curved one arm around her waist to pluck her from the wall, pulling her against her warm body.

“Remember a couple of days ago?” she whispered at Olivia’s ear. “When I rushed out of the office after you let me fondle your hand? You wanna know what I really did?” she asked, adding little licks and nibbles on her earlobe.

As Liv teased her with every juicy detail of how she had pleasured herself and what raced in her mind as she was doing it, she could feel Olivia literally melt in her embrace and hear the thrumming of her blood in her neck and feel her body grow hotter by the minute. Once she was finished, she looked her straight in the eyes for a silent moment, seeing her process what this confession implied.

“Yes”, she confirmed the question burning wordlessly in Olivia’s eyes, “I want you too, Olivia. I’ve been having the hots for you from the moment I saw you and thought _she’s like me but sexier!_ ” Liv leaned in again and dangerously licked Olivia’s jaw line up to her ear where she breathed, “There hasn’t been one minute when I’ve not been wet just looking at you, baby. But there’s no hurry now, is there?”

Olivia almost fainted in her arms, and Liv knew she was now a wax puppet that she could knead into whatever shape she wished— _fuck!_ the sheer thought of actually _kneading_ Olivia’s most secret parts was dizzying and she almost couldn’t resist the urge of grabbing her crotch. The power this woman had over her was like nothing she had experienced before and once again, the question fluttered at the edge of her mind: _Who is winning this game?_

But she instantly regained control. “Remove your jacket,” she commanded.

Olivia was trembling so hard she could barely steady her movements and was having a hard time getting out of the garment while Liv took off her own leather jacket effortlessly.

“Off with your shoes and socks, now.” Olivia did as she was told, leaning on the wall for support.

“Give me your gun,” Liv ordered next, mouthing the last word in such a way as to make it sound like some kind of sexual thing. “Put the gun down, slowly, on the ground, and kick it over to me,” she articulated in imitation of a criminal’s arrest. When Olivia’s bare foot touched the cold metal to send it over to Liv, both women were unable to refrain a soft moan. Liv squatted to pick up the gun and cradled it briefly against her cheek before laying it next to hers on the leather jacket she had tossed on the floor. Olivia noticed how she deliberately placed the two weapons muzzle to grip and had to pinch her lips, or she would have yelped.

“Good,” Liv resumed, looking up at her delectably upset puppet. From her crouching position, she was now the one resembling a wildcat ready to assault her prey. She narrowed her voice to a thin blade: “Now, take off the rest but keep your shirt on. I need to see that black shirt on your naked skin!”

Olivia was so excited to perform this final request, and so focused on wriggling out of her black bra without removing her shirt, that she gave a start when she was able to turn her attention back to Liv, who was now standing naked except for her white panties. There was something magical in how two perfectly similar bodies could look so different: Olivia, her blond hair wrapping the shoulders of her black shirt whose hem came flush with her blond bush, her breasts a mere shadow behind the unbuttoned front; Liv, her rich caramel locks caressing her fully exposed chest, making a loud and lewd contrast with the creamy white triangle below. Only their wide green eyes reflected the same lust, as they held each other’s gaze for an endlessly suspended moment, standing transfixed by the beauty they shared.

Liv was the first to break the spell.

“Don’t move!” she said to Olivia, who probably couldn’t have if she had wanted to.

Striding backwards, Liv crossed over to the bedroom, opened the door and receded all the way to the bed, never taking her eyes off the black and blond spectacle in front of her. Standing next to the bed, she then curled her extended forefinger suggestively and beckoned for Olivia to join her. As if she was drawn by an invisible thread, Olivia stepped forward, entranced by Liv’s gesture. Her swinging gait caused the black shirt to hang open a little more, revealing the two perfect globes of her breasts. _How is such beauty even possible?_ Liv thought without an ounce of vanity. When she was within her reach, Liv took hold of Olivia’s right wrist and lifted her hand to her mouth; folding her thumb over her ring finger and pinkie, she drew Olivia’s two other fingers up to her lips. “Open!” she ordered, and when she did, she plunged them into her mouth. Olivia sucked and rolled her tongue around her own fingers, seemingly passive. Then Liv very deliberately took the dripping fingers out of Olivia’s mouth, led them down to her own panties and started rubbing herself through the white fabric, guiding Olivia’s wrist up and down. She repeated this several times, each time a little less capable of repressing her moans, each time rubbing the fingers a little more quickly and pushing the silky fabric a little more deeply into her folds, until her panties were thoroughly soaked with Olivia’s drool and her own arousal.

But just as she was about to bring the fingers back to Olivia’s mouth one last time, which was all she needed to start going over the edge, Olivia’s other hand bolted up and took hold of hers, forcefully changing the trajectory towards Liv’s mouth. It was only then that Liv noticed the almost sinful smirk on her Alternate’s face, understanding a little too late that she was definitely not going to win this game.

“Open!” said Olivia in her turn, relishing that single word with a vengeance and speaking in a contemptuous tone of voice that instantly annihilated all possibility for Liv to resist, had she wanted to. All she could do was to let go of Olivia’s wrist and moan deeply when she tasted herself on the two fingers slowly starting to go in and out of her mouth. As she kept pumping Liv’s mouth, Olivia moved her other hand to the soaked piece of cloth below and deftly drew it aside to slide two other fingers fully into the slick warmth of Liv’s core. Handling her like an even more skilled puppeteer, she was now the one kneading her gasping body at will. “When I said I wanted to do you, Livvy, I meant it,” she said sternly. And curled her fingers deeper to touch a sensitive point she knew well in herself, bringing Liv so close to her release that she started to roll her eyes and shiver all over. But Olivia also knew exactly when to stop and she abruptly withdrew both hands at once.

“Ung, Olivia… please—don’t—don’t stop!” Liv panted in a trance. Olivia could see she wasn’t used to being so vulnerable, and having Liv at her complete mercy turned her on tremendously, increasing her desire to dominate her, to ravish every part of her body. Right now, one part more than the others, though. But she took her precious time.

“Who said I was going to stop?” she retorted in a cold voice that yet felt hotter on Liv’s skin than any other caress. Teasing her, she wiped her glazed fingers along Liv’s neck and cheeks, smearing her face then leaning in to clean it with slow broad licks of her very wet tongue. “You like my tongue, Livvy, don’t you?” she growled. Liv’s throat was so parched with desire that she couldn’t speak, so she grabbed the collar of Olivia’s black shirt to try and force her into a kiss. But she was too weak and had to cease when Olivia started biting the sensitive plump spot on her lower lip, reducing her to a bundle of overwrought nerves.

“Do you want more of my tongue on you, Livvy? Say it! I want to hear you beg me!” Olivia said icily, while her eyes said _I love you_ with the most tender of looks.

“Please, Olivia! I _need_ your tongue,” Liv whined, now playing Olivia’s little game.

“And what would you like my tongue to do to you, sweetheart?”

“I want your tongue in me.”

Olivia detached herself from her Alternate once again and pressed a single finger to her collarbone, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed and lie there, rich reddish locks spilling all around her on the sheet and eyes glassy with lust. She then dove down to her knees, swiftly removed the useless white panties and spread Liv’s thighs apart. Burying her face against her soft creamy folds, the hungry tigress she had never ceased to be started to lap her delicious meal. Liv instantly bucked forward and snorted like a helpless antelope, grinding into Olivia’s mouth, wrapping her legs around her head and pleading loudly _Yes!Olivia!yes!eat!me!up!fuck!me!raw!with! your!tongue!babydeeperbabydeeper!!_ Olivia was firmly holding Liv’s lifted buttocks and kneading them with both hands, her lovingly raking claws sending trails of pleasure sparks through Liv’s body while her tongue wildly licked all the length of her flesh and probed as far inside her lover as she could. And when she pushed one finger all the way into her ass, then another, Liv came undone singing Olivia’s name to all the gods in heaven and earth.

_You taste of caramel_ , Olivia thought, sipping the sweet and faintly salty juices flowing into her mouth. The mere evocation of that word made her feel as if she was wrapped in Liv’s glossy mane and that was almost enough to send her crashing, too. Keeping her fingers deep inside Liv for the most intimate kneading of all, she swiftly slithered up against her, who lay rocking and pitching on the mattress like a rowboat tossed on a sea of bliss, and she buried her face in the rich ripples of her red hair, slicking it with Liv’s fluids. Lost in the intense afterglow of an orgasm she could not have believed it was possible to reach, Liv was too far gone to register anything but the warm shape of her beautiful baby nuzzling against her. But baby Olivia did not mind—sucking on one of Liv’s erect nipples wrapped in a caramel lock ( _cherry in toffee_ ), she finally drew her fingers out and needed only a few deft strokes in the right spot to soar up in turn and join her in the celestial cradle where she was rocking herself to serenity.

 

It was but later in the night that Olivia’s black shirt came into play, and only after they had fully used it for their many games did it end all bunched up and drenched on the bedroom floor. But that would be quite another story.

 

***

 

Now, Liv paused at the bathroom door and turned around with a pert nod, taking her time to feast her eyes on Olivia’s extremely naked body, appraising the perfect curves of her breasts, her mock-innocently parted thighs, the clean-shaven blond bush enticing her gaze down to the pinkness below that she brazenly exposed, and which only moments ago Liv was— _whoa there!_ she checked herself, better go back up to the face, the deliciously sated air with which Olivia was looking back at her, the adorable plump fold of her bottom lip, the huge green lakes she called her eyes, the flowing cascades of her golden locks glowing in the half-light. _I could eat you up all over again_ , a naughty voice chucked in Liv’s inner ear. She tried to ignore it but she was insatiable, and she knew herself too well. _Or_ you _could eat me up_ , she thought. Wasn’t it her turn, now? She wanted to know if she could be as beautiful as Olivia when she had climaxed, so frantically that Liv thought she was seeing stars raining all around her.

That’s why she asked, as casually as she could: “Care to come and join me in there?” And vanished through the door.

Olivia lay motionless on the bed for a short while, but the warmth of her bliss was quickly wearing off in the absence of any sheets. She sat up, still shivering a little, and looked around; seeing her discarded black shirt, she pattered quickly to retrieve it from the floor. _Caramel_. She brought the shirt up to her face to breathe in the rich fragrance that lingered on the fabric. Now she understood where the smell came from that had woken her up. She wanted it to remain with her forever, her lover’s most intimate signature. The shirt had been alternatively torn off and slipped on both their bodies, used to tease and to wrap, to bind and to wipe, its buttons nibbled, its collar caressed, its tails bunched up to tickle and probe so intimately that the whole garment was almost stiff with dried fluids and scarred with every manner of love marks, the sweet spoils of their heated battle. Olivia now put it on again like a familiar second skin and hugged herself, walking up to the bathroom door, behind which she could hear water already flowing.

Liv was standing in the shower, her back propped against the wall, letting the hot stream soak her body. Eyes closed, she was dreamily rubbing her breasts, unaware that Olivia had stepped into the hazy little bathroom. Olivia closed the door and just remained there awhile to admire—well, to admire _herself_ , really! Glancing to the right, she saw their reflections in the mirror above the washstand: four Olivia’s were crowding the room with their flawless beauty. She reached out toward the shower’s glass door to open it, but an optic trick made her see her mirrored hand touch Liv’s mirrored body. _Reality is a matter of perception_ , she remembered Walter saying a long time ago, entranced by this uncanny vision. And while Liv continued to fondle herself, hands now lazily moving down past her belly, Olivia began stroking her lover’s reflected image with one hand while teasing her own most sensitive spot with the thumb of the other. She could see Liv’s thumb doing exactly the same now, as if their bodies communicated together through the mirror like a transparent membrane made of their shared lust and bliss. Olivia caressed herself faster, and so did Liv. Who now opened her eyes to discover her double looking at her in the mirror. Olivia saw her see her, saw herself in her eyes. They both smiled without for one moment ceasing what they were doing, eyes locked across this dreamy transparent surface, tongues slowly licking their lips, relishing the beauty of their jointly solitary pleasure. Olivia gazed away from the mirror and straight into Liv’s eyes through the steamy door, towards which they leaned in perfect sync, the rhythm of their matching strokes suddenly picking up speed. Their lips and tongues sought each other so hotly on each side of the pane that their kiss seemed to melt the glass. They were now fused into ripples of liquid glass and, as their climax was nearing at exactly the same pace and with exactly the same panting breath, they knew their hands had crossed over to the other side and their fingers were entering each other entering themselves. _Come and join me. Join me and come. Come to my universe, baby. Come in me. Come with me._ Their single cry was loud and vibrated at the same pitch, aligning the two universes into one single globe of love. For that’s what is was, they now knew. Beyond the spent lust of the night and the shared bliss of the morning—a beautiful, powerful, world-shattering love which could transcend the barrier between two universes and regenerate them and heal them both.

How long did they remain glued to each other on each side of the glass pane, they couldn’t have said. At last, Liv reluctantly moved backward to turn the water off. Olivia took off her shirt and opened the shower door, stepping inside. She tenderly wrapped the shirt around Liv’s shoulders, took each of her faintly trembling arms in turn to help her into the sleeves, the black cotton clinging to her wet skin. Grasping the shirt’s hanging front, she then pulled her twin against her naked body and clasped her in her arms. They stood hugging each other, crying softly and wiping the rainbow of their love tears with gentle kisses.

 


End file.
